


Killing time

by PeachSin



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi, bottom!Gumball, gumlee needs more smut tbh, my first published smut fic, top!Marshall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSin/pseuds/PeachSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Gumball had a busy day of paperwork to get to...Good thing his boyfriend was there to take the stress off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing time

**Author's Note:**

> My first (published) smut fic... This was super fun to write and I hope you lovelies enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!!!!

"I'm bored!" Marshall groaned loudly, floating upside-down in his boyfriends office.

"I told you I would be working all day, Marshall." Prince Gumball stated, "Don't blame me if you're bored."

The prince was working on some paperwork on his large desk. The royal life wasn't exactly as glamorous it seemed.

"Can't you take a break, Workaholic?" the vampire sneered.

The prince looked up, not impressed. "I'm just doing what needs to be done. Just entertain yourself till I'm finished."

Marshall rolled his eyes, then an idea popped into his head. He snickered, and turned invisible.

Gumball looked up, confused. "I swear to Glob, Marshall. If you jump scare me, I'm kicking you out of my office-"

He shivered as he felt a hand on his thigh, beneath the desk. The prince breathed in a sharp breath, as the man underneath him stroked his leg up and down.

"Marshall…..W-what are…you doing..?" he said in a breathy voice.

"Just killing time, baby." Marshall smirked.

"What if we get caught? Aahh!"

The vampire king brushed a fingertip over his boyfriend's crotch, and Gumball squirmed.

"It's okay, no one will come in here." Marshall started, "and even if they do, they won't see anything."

The black haired man unzipped Gumball's red jeans, and slid in a hand. The prince gasped, as the other man pulled out his, already hard, member.

"Marsh- ah!" Gumball squealed as Marshall started stroking his boyfriends exposed erection.

Marshall slid his fingers up and down Gumball's length. Taking in every gasp and moan coming from the pink haired man. Marshall opened his mouth and gently flicked his tongue over the tip.

"Oh my god… Marshall…" the prince moaned, trying to keep quiet.

"I love it when you say my name like that." Marshall smirked retracting his tongue.

"S-shut up and keep going!" Gumball demanded.

"Whatever you say, your highness." Marshall completely wrapped his lips around the prince's length, bobbing his head up and down, taking in every inch of Gumball's pink cock.

The prince drove his fingers through Marshall's dark hair.

"Mmm…" Marshall moaned, sending vibrations against his boyfriend's erection.

Tiny groans came from the prince, as his hand covered his mouth. "Oh god, Marshall… I'm- I'm about to-"

Marshall let go of the other man's cock, "it's okay, baby. You can do it in my mouth." He said in a lustful tone, and took in Gumball's length once again. Sucking hard and fast.

"I'm gonna—" the prince breathed heavily and with one last cry, he came hot, sweet, cum into his vampire's mouth.

Marshall licked and swallowed the liquid, tasting its candy flavour. "You taste good like always." The vampire king slurred, kissing Gumball's half exposed stomach.

"You idiot…" Gumball breathed, "I got next to nothing done!"

"Whoops." Marshall grinned "You still have time, Gummy-butt."

"No I don't." Gumball stated.

Marshall looked confused, "What do ya' mean, you have plenty of time-"

The vampire was interrupted by his prince grabbing him by the shirt collar and planting a firm kiss on his lips. "You got me all worked up, dummy" he breathed in annoyance, "And I know you are too, so you're going to finish inside me."

Gumball wasn't wrong. And Marshall couldn't deny his own growing arousal.

"Now switch places with me." The prince said firmly, and the black haired man obeyed. Now Marshall was sitting in the desk chair, and Gumball was hovering over him. The prince undid Marshall's jeans and pulled out his cock. The vampire let out a small groan at the sensation and the prince opened Marshall's shirt. Then Gumball completely discarded his own pants and shirt.

The pink haired man swung his legs around both sides of his boyfriend and inhaled deeply. Gumball stroked Marshall's member briefly, to let the precum spill over. And the prince slowly slid down the vampire's hard length.

"Shit, Gumball…" Marshall hissed, as his boyfriends warm muscles enveloped around his cock. Gumball started moving. Thrusting his bony hips up and down, taking in all of the other man's length.

Both of them feeling hot, sweaty bliss. Crying, moaning, and gasping for air. Marshall grasped Gumball's waist, harshly moving himself up with every one of the pink man's thrusts.

"Oh god, Marshall! Right there!" Gumball was practically screaming as Marshall continued to ram himself even deeper inside the prince. And leaned forward to lightly suck on one of Gumball's rosy pink nipples. "Marshall!" the pink haired man threw his head back as he came once again all over his boyfriend's bare chest. Marshall came not long after, completely emptying himself inside Gumball. The vampire took in a sharp breath as he softened. Gumball lifted his butt, and Marshall's hot member slowly slid out. "Oh my glob…" The dark haired man sighed. "Yeah" Gumball smiled sweetly and kissed the vampire on the cheek.

"Now get dressed, I have a lot of fucking work to do!"

That didn't last long

**Author's Note:**

> This was really embarrassing. But don't judge me!! This is my first smut fic!!  
> I'll probably adjust to the whole writing porn thing as I keep writing.  
> If you enjoyed this, then please follow me for future (and hopefully longer) fanfictions xx


End file.
